New Flame, Anyone?
by Yesenia S
Summary: Edward dies. And before you freak out on me, listen to what I'm saying. He dies, and the Cullens get a new member to their family. What happens between Bella and this mystery vamp? And how will the Cullens react? Read to find out! Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**I know you're probably thinking lots of mean things about me right now after reading that summary, but please read my story anyways and tell me what you think, good or bad. (Hopefully good.) Anyways, just give my story a try. Pleas. For me. Not even for me, for Bella. By the way, this story idea was Amber is a Jasper's Girl's idea. But, since she has so many stories she's writing now and too many ideas, I will be taking this one off of her hands!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own The Twilight Saga. I don't own anything, unfortunately. Not yet. Maybe someday…**

**Prologue**

Funny. I never thought I would feel this way again. I always thought it was impossible after **he** died.

But here I am, kissing again and feeling again. I didn't think I didn't even think I would love again.

I guess I was wrong.

**Okay, not really a prologue, but I thought that should be put in. Chapter 1 will be up soon!**


	2. Volturi

****

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't forget, I don't own The Twilight Saga. **

**Chapter 1: Volturi**

I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me sleep.

"Good morning, love," he greeted me.

"Hi," I replied, feeling a smile forming on my lips.

Edward pulled me in to a kiss. He stopped when I put a little too much enthusiasm into it. He let me go, and I leaned back onto the pillow gasping for air.

"I need a human moment," I admitted once I got my breathing under control.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here," he said.

I quickly ran out the door, through the hallway, and into the bathroom. Thank god Charlie was out fishing, or he would've wondered why I was in such a hurry.

Once inside, I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my hair as well as I could.

"What's planned for today?" I asked Edward once I was back in my room and in his arms.

"Carlisle has an announcement to make."

"Don't you know it already? You must have heard him thinking about it, right?"

"Actually, I haven't heard anything," Edward answered, shaking his head sadly. "He's doing a very good job blocking me from hearing his thoughts." Great. Now, **I'm** nervous.

"When do we need to be there?" I asked.

"I told them we'd be there by 10:30."

I looked at the clock. 9:27. At the speed Edward drives, we only have a 15 minute drive ahead of us.

"I'm hungry," I said, and Edward chuckled at my sudden outburst and smiled.

"Let's get you some breakfast," he said. Then he picked me up and carried me down the stairs, setting me down in the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Same as always," I replied, rolling my eyes.

I grabbed the cereal and the milk, and Edward handed me the bowl and a spoon.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I fixed my breakfast and started eating. When I was finished, I went to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a blue, long-sleeved v-neck. I ran down the stairs, and into Edward's outstretched arms. He kissed me and carried me bridal-style out to the car.

The next thing I know, the car is parked, and we're getting out of it.

We walked into the enormous house, and into the living room where everyone was sitting. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper was sitting in the one armchair, with Alice on his lap, and Esme and Carlisle were standing facing everyone.

We quickly took our seats on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie. When we were seated Carlisle got down to business.

"As we all know, I have an announcement to make." He took an unnecessary breath and continued. "A few days ago I received a call from the Volturi."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**If you want to know what the Volturi say, and you know you do, keep reading. I'll post the second chapter soon.**


	3. Lie

**A/N:**

**Reviewers:**

**Amber is a Jasper's Girl: Thanks! Love your stories, too!**

**jealousofbella12: You wanted more, well here it is!**

**Now back to the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Lie

Everyone was shocked silent with fear. It was **so** not what anyone had expected.

I could tell my eyes were wide with fear as I looked away from Carlisle and to Edward. He caught my eye and pulled me tighter.

There was so much fear in the room, even Jasper couldn't help.

"Don't worry, Edward," Carlisle said in, what, I think, was supposed to be a reassuring voice. "This isn't about Bella. Apparently they are trying out our way of life."

Everyone was shocked silent again, though with shock and disbelief rather than fear.

Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"Are you serious?" He asked, the disbelief obvious in his voice.

"According to Aro, they tried it out. Though I have no idea why they decided now, they did. They find it interesting and want to keep it up for awhile longer, as an experiment."

"Is that all, or is there more?" Rosalie asked, sounding bored.

"He also asked if we would visit, and I agreed. We leave Wednesday night and come back on Saturday night."

"WHY??" That was Rosalie. She didn't sound bored anymore.

"I want to find out more about this. It sounds fishy."

"Do I have to come?" I asked, unable to hide the fear in my voice. Edward pulled me closer and kissed my hair.

"Not if you don't want to, Bella," Edward murmured in my ear.

"It's up to you," Carlisle added.

"I think I'd rather stay," I said, shuddering as I remembered the robed vampires and having to see them again.

"I could stay with her," Esme said. "I really don't **want** to go, and Edward would feel better if someone stayed with you, Bella."

I smiled. "Thanks, Esme."

"Yes, thank you, Esme," Edward said, smiling at his mother figure.

"No problem," she replied smiling back at us.

"Be careful," I told them all.

They smiled, and Edward kissed me.

"We'll all be fine, love."

What I didn't know at the time was that declaration was a huge lie.


	4. Gone

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. I appreciate it SO much!**

**Chapter 3: Gone**

I spent as much time as possible with Edward those last few days. I was always with him, always in his arms, always yearning for one more kiss. Eventually time was up. Wednesday came, and Esme and I said good-bye to everyone. I saved Edward for last and spent a little extra time on him.

I kissed him repeatedly, taking in every inch of his cold-and-hard-as-granite body. In between kisses II told him I loved him without breaking the kiss. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion I put into the kiss and saying 'I love you, too' back to me.

We stopped when Emmett yelled 'Get a room!' and I blushed furiously.

Then suddenly, Wednesday was gone…

**A/N:**

**Hideously short, I know. I promise I'll make the next longer. Sorry 'bout that!**

**By the way, I don't own anything…yet!!**


	5. Where's Edward?

**A/N:**

**You should totally love me right now. Guess what I did. Never mind, I'll just tell you. I wrote the next 2 chapters. If I get at least 5 reviews of the next chap, I'll try to post the next chapter later today or tomorrow morning. Happy?**

**Okay, now back to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Where's Edward?

I spent those 4 days Edward was gone waiting for him to come back, at his house with Esme.

The 1st night I cried myself to sleep, I was so worried about Edward and his family. I mean, they're in Volturi. Who wouldn't worry??

The other nights I tried not to cry, but it was hard. I apologized to Esme about a thousand times a day, knowing she could hear every sob and tear come out of me. She said it was okay, but I still felt bad.

I spent the days moving around. I could only stand to sit still long enough to eat and then I would get back up and started moving again.

Plus, it took forever to fall asleep. I would lay in bed, stare up at the ceiling, and count all of the cracks I could see with my not-so-great-compared-to vampire's-senses human senses.

On Saturday, I was running around like crazy, trying to find things to do so that maybe, just maybe, time would speed up, and everyone would be at home with me where they should be.

I helped Esme clean every inch of her already spotless house. Then I ate and just paced around Edward's room listening to music. I purposely picked a Led Zeppelin CD, hoping the screaming of the lyrics and the loud music would keep me from being able to think.

It didn't work.

Somehow I was able to think even with the music screaming into my ears.

I pictured Edward and his family fighting the Volturi. I pictured them losing. I had no idea what they were fighting about, but they **were** fighting. At least in my head.

I had a thousand horrible possibilities running through my mind. What if, this? What if, that? What if Edward and his family were-

No. I'm not even going to finish that thought. I just can't keep the possible outcomes of this visit from popping into my mind.

I love Edward and his family. Alice. Jasper. Carlisle. Esme. Emmett. I've even come to love Rosalie, after she was able to open up and really talk to me. And of course Edward. I loved him the most. I loved them all **so** much. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone got hurt, or worse. I don't know what would happen.

Finally, I heard the door open. After all of the thinking I did, I can just spend time with Edward now.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could but tripped on my way. Cold arms stopped my fall, and I looked up thinking it was Edward. It wasn't.

Emmett had caught me.

"Careful, Bella," he said.

That's odd. Usually he would make fun of my clumsiness, but there was no mocking in his voice. He was completely serious.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, standing up.

I looked around the room, searching for Edward.

But he wasn't there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**By the way, sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week. It was the first week of school and I just got out of school about 40 minutes ago. (It 3:45 right now.) So yeah. Busy me. Just kidding. Anyways, hurry up and review! Please.**


	6. Alone with the Food

**Chapter 5: Alone with the Food**

No one answered my question, so I asked again.

"Where's Edward?" Still no answer.

"Is this some type of joke? 'Cause it's not funny at all, you guys. I'm not laughing." I think I was starting to get hysterical.

Finally Alice answered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It was a snap decision. We wouldn't have gone if I had seen that coming. Please forgive me, Bella. Please. It's these visions; it's all my fault. If I had seen this coming, we could have stopped it from happening. But no, the visions have a mind of their own. Please don't hate **me** Bella. Please? Bella? Please, Bella, answer me?" She was rambling, and I had stopped listening. I was trying to wrap my mind around what she was telling me, to understand the meaning in her words. But she couldn't possibly be telling me Edward was...

"Wait," I whispered. "He's gone?"

"I am so, so, so sorry, Bella. Really. I am."

"How can he just be gone? I saw him 4 days ago. He can't be gone. How can he be gone?"I was hysterical again, plus I was crying. I wasn't sure they could even understand me, even with their enhanced vampire senses.

Alice gave Jasper a look that said "Do Something". He knew what she wanted him to do, so he walked toward me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, JASPER," I screamed in to his face. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!!"

I RAN UP TO Edward'S room and locked the door, even though anyone in this house could break it down without breaking a sweat. Stupid vampires.

Luckily, no one came after me.

I laid on the big gold bed Edward had bought just for me, since no one else sleeps in this stupid house, and I just cried. And cried. And cried. Pretty much all I did was cry my eyes out. Even when I went to the bathroom, I could feel the tears coming down in a non-stop waterfall from my eyes.

I had probably been crying for about 4 hours when my stomach growled. I hadn't really eaten at all today because I was so nervous, and it was starting to catch up to me. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Alice called. "I had a vision that you'd be hungry, so Esme made you some dinner. Can you unlock the door and let me in?"

I got up off the bed, slowly walked over to the door, and unlocked it. Alice opened it and came in. I went back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Alice set down the tray of food in her hands and turned to face me.

"Bella, I really am sorry. We had no idea! Please, don't hat me, Bella. Please."

"Don't worry, Alice. I could never hate you," I croaked, trying to clear my throat. "It wasn't your fault."

At that moment my stomach growled..

"Go ahead, and eat. I'm sure you're hungry," Alice said, glancing at my stomach before it released another growl. "I'll go."

"Okay. Thanks, Alice." Than, a little louder, I said, "Thanks, Esme."

"No problem, Bella," she called back.

Alice left, closing the door behind me, and leaving me alone with the food.

**A/N:**

**There's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had to spend last night at my grandma's, so I couldn't update. Give me lots of reviews, please!!**


	7. Visions Ruin Everything

**A/N:**

**I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! My stupid computer wouldn't let me log into the website to update. I'm at my grandma's house now, so I'm updating on her computer. Again, sorry for not updating in so long!!**

**Chapter 6: Visions Ruin Everything**

I think I'm all cried out. I wouldn't be surprised if I could never cry again since I have cried more in the last few hours than I have cried in my whole life.

I miss him so much already, and it's only been a few hours since I've known he's gone. I wonder how I'll be in a few days.

_I just can't believe he's gone, _I thought as I started eating some of the food Alice had brought for me. I didn't have much of an appetite though.

After I was finished, I grabbed the tray and walked out of the room, taking my time walking down the stairs so that I didn't fall.

I walked into the kitchen and put the tray and my dishes into the sink. Then, I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, staring at the ground. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier, Jasper."

"It's okay, Bella," Jasper answered. "You were upset. I would have felt the same way."

I went over to sit on the edge of the couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

I looked after a few seconds of silence. A couple tears slid down my cheeks.

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

"We just don't want to make you upset again," Alice said gently.

_I'm going to find out eventually, _I thought._ And when I do I'll make the Volturi pay. I don't know how, but they''ll regret what they did to Edward, to __**my**__ Edward._

Alice's face went blank. Uh-oh. I know that look; she's having a vision.

Alice came back to the present with a stunned expression on her face. But it soon turned to anger.

Jasper felt her turn angry and was immediately alarmed.

"What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?" He asked.

He was trying to calm her down, to keep her from getting angrier than she already was. But he couldn't calm her down in time.

She was already staring me down.

"Don't even think about it, Bella," she said to me. "I don't want you to try anything stupid. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alice," I answered without thinking. She was really scary looking at this moment.

_Visions ruin everything,_ I thought.


	8. AN

**A/N:**

**I have to ask you guys something; do you think the story is kinda slow? Because I told you a new mystery vamp would show up and I'm already done with 6 chaps. It just seems like it's taking forever. At least it does to me. But I'm not just writing this story for me, it's for you too. So post your thoughts in a review! Thanks, you guys!!**


	9. Skipping a Beat

**A/N:**

**Hey, you guys! I just want to apologize for not updating as much. This is what happened: my computer won't let me log in! I know, I can't believe it. So, I can only log-in and update when I'm at my grandma's or my aunt's house. But because I started school a few weeks ago, I don't have as much time to go to their houses. So, I will try to update as much as possible while I'm at my grandma's right at this moment. Now, back to the story!**

**Chapter 8: Skipping a Beat**

Everyone was out hunting, except for Esme. They had left yesterday and were coming back today, I was helping Esme clean her already spotless house when I heard the door open.

I walked to the door to greet them, but stopped suddenly. There was someone else with the Cullens.

He was a vampire. That much was obvious. He was so **beautiful**, like all vampires were, but somehow even more so.

He had straight, blond hair. He was tall, almost taller than Emmett, and he was muscular, but not sickly so. He noticed me studying him and gave me a seductive smile.

My heart jumped. Wait a second. My heart just skipped a beat. What's wrong with this picture?

Well, let's list the many things. One, I just met the guy, hold on and scratch that. I haven't even meant him. I just saw him. Two, I am supposed to be grieving and crying over my should-be husband(not sure if that's the right word) who, I forced myself to think the words might as well accept it, died less than two weeks ago.

The point is, my heart shouldn't be skipping a beat right now.

**This is just a filler. I'm trying to figure out more details in the plot. Sorry!!**


	10. AN2

**A/N:**

**I am puttiing this story on hold until my dad can fix whatever is wrong with our computer. I am _so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!!_ I wish I didn't have to do this, but I just don't have as much time to write and my computer's being stupid so I can't update unless I'm at someone else's house. So, I am VERY SORRY!! And please don't be mad!!**


	11. AN3

**A/N:**

**Guess what???**

**My computer is officially fixed!!! *insert loud cheering here* Thank God!**

**Anyways, I'm going to work on the next few chapters and try to get as much of them on here as possible in the next couple weeks!**

**Sound good? And I'd also like to say 'I'm sorry' for not being able to update in forever!**


	12. Change

**A/N:**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 9: Change**

I'm sure everyone could hear my heartbeat was off, but I couldn't control it. It had a mind of its own.

"Bella, this is Jason," Jasper said, motioning towards the unknown vampire.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said.

I looked up to meet his eyes, but stopped when I noticed the color.

_Red._

I didn't know what to do.

So I ran. I turned around, and ran.

I ran to the sliding glass door, but tripped on my way out. But it wasn't Edward's strong, cold arms that caught me. It was Jason's.

"Let me go," I said.

Something in my voice must have tipped him off as to what I was feeling because he let me go.

I tried to run outside, but Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, it's okay," he said.

"No, it's not," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "His eyes are _red_, Jasper."

"They aren't, Bella. Look closer," he urged.

I looked at Jason's eyes. Jasper was right. His eyes weren't exactly red. But they weren't the golden color all of the Cullens had due to their "vegetarian" diet. His eyes were a color without a name. They were between the red of human blood drinking vampires and vegetarian vampires.

"Oh," I said.

"He's trying to change, Bella," Jasper told me, "And we know that because of his eyes. He won't hurt you, Bella. He's _changing_."

Jasper was right. If people were able to change, then vampires can change, too.

**A/N:**

**I'm working on the next chapter now. I'll try to post it either tonight or tomorrow.**


	13. Lead the Way

**Here's the next one! Please review! :D**

**Chapter 10: Lead the Way**

"Thanks for catching me," I said to Jason.

"Bella needs to be caught a lot of the time," Emmett said, laughing. "Don't you, Bella?"

"No problem," Jason replied, smiling slightly.

"Jason is going to be staying with us, Bella," Jasper said. "We're going to help him with being a "vegetarian" vampire."

"Is that what you call it? Vegetarian?" Jason asked, before I could say anything.

"We think it fits," Alice said. "You resist eating-in our case drinking-what we think is too important to be drunk. The same with a vegetarian who doesn't eat meat. They don't think that animals should be harmed so that they can survive. Especially if there's another way."

"Makes sense now that you explain it," Jason said.

"What made you want to be a vegetarian vampire, Jason?" I asked him, loving the sound of his name coming out of my mouth.

"I was sick of thinking of myself as a monster. I didn't want to be one, but I couldn't figure out another way. Other than not drinking blood at al, but I still wanted to live. I didn't hate myself quite that much. Then, I met some vampires in Alaska. They showed me what they did-what I _could_ do.

"I stayed with them for a while, but I didn't like Alaska much. Too much snow for me."

"I hate the snow," I said.

"Me, too," Jason said. "I love warm weather, but if it's warm, it's usually sunny."

I nodded understanding how that would be a problem.

"Bella," Alice said suddenly. "Do you want to show Jason where his room is?"

"Uh, sure," I said, taken by surprise.

"It's the one by mine and Jasper's at the end of the hall," she said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Lead the way," Jason said.

**A/N:**

**I know it's short, but now I am working on the next one. Did you like my explanation of why the Cullens call themselves "vegetarians"?**

**If you do, please tell me in a review because I love reviews! They make me very happy inside! :D**


	14. Getting to Know Jason

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Getting to Know Jason a Little Better**

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked Jason.

"Since 1995," he said.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just didn't expect you to be that young a vampire. You seem to have a lot of control."

"Thanks." He said. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 19," I said. "How old are you in mortal years?"

"20 years old, 18 days, 3 hour, and 36 minutes," he answered without missing a beat.

"How'd you die?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said.

"No, it's okay. My death wasn't an accident," he started. "I chose to be changed. By a woman I thought I was in love with."

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"She left me there."

"She left?" I exclaimed.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said.

I stopped and opened up the door.

Jason walked through the doorway.

"It's a nice room," he said.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm good. Thanks, Bella."


	15. We'll See

**A/N:**

**Sorry about not updating for a week! I had the EXPLORE testing on Thursday, a choir concert, tons of tests and homework, and tons of other stuff. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: We'll See**

3 DAYS LATER

"Guess what?" Alice shouted when I walked through their front door.

"What?" I asked.

"It's going to rain tonight!"

The Cullens entered the room along with Jason.

"Hi," I said and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Jason said, returning my smile.

"So, what's this I hear about rain?" Emmett asked, interrupting.

"It's going to rain tonight!" Alice explained happily.

"Yes," Emmett shouted.

"What's so great about rain?" Jason asked confused about everyone's sudden excitement.

"Ever seen vampires play baseball?" I asked coyly.

"No, but I have a feeling you're planning on showing me soon," he said as he started to understand.

"Are you sure I should go, Alice?" I asked nervously thinking about the last time I watched a Cullen baseball game.

"Don't worry," Alice said. "You'll be fine."

"Now, let's get ready!" Alice said and ran to her room with Jasper following.

"What do vampires wear when they play baseball?" Jason asked me.

"Don't look at me," I said and smiled. "I'm not a vampire."

"Just wear an 'L' on your forehead," Emmett said.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because he's gonna lose!"

"And how would you know?" I asked. "Have you ever seen him play baseball? For all we know, he might end up being better at it than you are Emmett."

"That's not gonna happen," he said stubbornly.

"We'll see," was all I said.

**A/N:**

**Short, I know, but I'm already working on the next chapter! I'll try to post it tonight or tomorrow! And don't forget to review!!! :D**


	16. Leave Them Alone

1**A/N:**

**Sorry! I would have updated sooner, but I went to my grandma's last night and I just got back. So, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Leave Them Alone**

"You better win," I said to Jason, teasingly.

He smiled. "I'll do my best."

I got into Emmett's jeep, Jason following close behind, and we started towards the clearing.

It was a quiet drive to the clearing, aside from Emmett. He couldn't stay quiet about the game.

"You guys are going down!" He shouted.

"Sure," I said.

We arrived at the clearing, and they quickly picked their teams. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie made up one. Jason, Jasper, and Carlisle the other.

Esme and I stood on the sidelines to keep the game fair.

I watched as they took their places and Alice pitched the first ball to Jason.

He whacked the ball with the bat sending it flying into the forest surrounding the clearing. Then, he ran at top speed around the bases. At least that's what I think happened. All I really saw was a blur. One minute Jason had hit the ball, the next he was gone.

Emmett ran to get the ball. But by the time he got back, Jason had already made it to home plate. **((Is that what it's called? I don't really know much about baseball, and I seem to be having a blonde moment. No offense to any blondes currently reading this story!))**

"Safe!" I called as I gave Emmett a smug smile.

"It's not over yet, Bella," he said as he ran to the outfield at an inhuman speed.

"Good job," I said to Jason, "You're **really** fast."

_He reminded me of…………Edward. There I was able to think of his name. Edward._

"Thanks," he replied, and smiled.

I blushed and looked down.

"Come on! Why'd we stop playing?" Emmett shouted from the outfield.

Alice whacked him over the head.

"Leave them alone," she said loudly.

**A/N:**

**I know it's short, but I am now working on the next one. I get to stay home from school tomorrow, so I will probably stay up late. If I finish it, I'll post it! By the way, if you have any ideas that would help me make my story better or things that I could do in the story, please tell me! :D**


End file.
